Marker sleeves are often supplied to the user as a group of individual sleeves, packaged in a bag or pouch. This method of packaging, however, has a disadvantage of making it inconvenient for a user to select a particular sleeve which he wishes to apply about an article.
It has also been proposed to supply a group of marker sleeves secured to an adhesive coated strip. This is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,351,190. This system for assembling a group of marker sleeves has several disadvantages, including that it requires additional processing steps in order to properly align a group of marker sleeves and apply them to the adhesive-coated strip, and that it does not provide an efficient system that will allow registration of the group of sleeves for application of identifying indicia.
It has also been proposed, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,491,472, to provide a group of marker sleeves wherein adjacent sleeves are connected together along small interconnecting lands. The user can separate an individual sleeve from the group by breaking the interconnecting lands between it and its neighboring sleeve. This system also has several disadvantages. It does not provide an assembly of marker sleeves which includes provision for the efficient registration of the sleeves for the application of identifying indicia. Further, it does not allow the user to select a sleeve from the middle of the assembled group but, instead, he must sever the endmost sleeve from the assembly when he desires to apply a sleeve about an article.